


Chains & Black Leather

by ondolindiel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Branding, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Feeding, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Master Kylo, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Humiliation, boot licking, slave Hux
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ondolindiel/pseuds/ondolindiel
Summary: “你想要什么奖励？你知道我的慷慨。”Ren说，“说出来，将军。说出来。”





	1. Chapter 1

通往王座室的大门缓缓打开。Ren坐在王座上，独自一人在这空荡荡的大厅里。Hux深吸一口气，试图整理好思绪，平静下来。

自弑星者基地被毁以来，第一秩序接连失利，损失惨重。Hux利用抵抗组织逃出视野，销声匿迹的机会，埋头开始了修复壮大舰队的工作。眼前这大厅，这王座，也是他亲自设计的。只有无尽的工作才能让Hux暂时忘记失败的苦涩，只有沉重的压力才能让他摆脱半生心血毁于一旦的痛苦。

如今第一秩序已从失利中恢复过来，到达全盛，控制着比以往更多的星球。当Hux终于从没日没夜的工作中惊醒时，他发现自己已经太累了。这些时日，每分每秒无不是战战兢兢地度过，所有决策和指令不能有丝毫差错。属于第一秩序的所有，小到一兵一卒，大到每个星球，都在Hux的严密控制之下。

好在Ren并没有对Hux 过多干扰。Ren继承了家族的政治头脑，加上擅长原力读心，在他不冥想不练剑的时候，会偶尔参加几次外交活动，也算是对秩序有所贡献。在Hux无暇顾及之时，Ren还及时发现了一场针对Hux的政变，处死了一批对Hux心存不满的人。“没有人可以替代你的位置。”Hux记得他们从刑场一起回船的时候，Ren是这么说的。那晚他喝醉了，跪在Ren面前，虔诚地吞吐他的阳具。后来他骑在Ren身上，在Ren的注视下陷入疯狂。

在无数夜晚里迅速的例行公事中，那是仅有的一次让Hux常常想起的放纵。现在回想起来，已经太遥远了。

皮靴一步步踏在地板上的声音在大厅里回荡，而Hux丝毫没有注意到。心脏剧烈跳动，泵出的血液在身体里咆哮。他走到了Ren面前。

“最高领袖，所有计划和目标都已经完成了。现在一切都恢复正常，步入正轨。”

Ren在王座上摆弄着光剑剑柄：“很好。非常好。将军，你没有辜负我的期望。”

Hux忍不住扬了扬嘴角。

“你想要什么奖励？你知道我的慷慨。”Ren说。

终于。Hux心想。他为这一刻在心里默默演练已久，可依然难以启齿。深呼吸已经不起作用。抬头一看，Ren正饶有兴致地看着他。

“Ren，你知道我想要什么。”

“我当然知道。你想得也太大声了，隔着整艘船我都能感觉到。”Ren往前倾了倾，“说出来，将军。说出来。”

Hux全身都开始发烫：“我……我想……”

“既然想提出这种要求，就应该知道服从。不然即使我答应了，你又怎么配合呢？何况你是厌倦了发号施令，厌倦了责任和压力。如今你是有求于我，想要解脱，想要把这些全都推脱给我，不服从不张口说是不行的。”

Ren果然早已看透了自己，Hux本应警觉，却渐渐放下心里的担子。

“我……我想要一天假期。在这一天里，Ren……”Hux抬头看着Ren的眼睛，“请你做我的主人。我是你的仆人，你的奴隶，你的物品。我会无条件地服从你，任由你处置。”一口气说完，羞耻和紧张也已消失殆尽，眼眶却莫名的湿润了。

Ren伸出手，温柔地抚摸Hux的脸颊，Hux不禁侧过头留恋着。“Hux，”Ren轻轻呵出他的名字，“我说过我很慷慨的。不过我不能马上满足你，我需要时间准备。什么也不用担心，把你自己完全交给我。下个星期的使节聚会我会带上你，让他们开开眼界，见识见识只属于我的，举世无双的宝贝。”

一瞬间，兴奋焦虑困惑统统涌上心头，Hux张开嘴竟不知说什么。Ren喃喃地说着 _别担心_ ，低头用吻封住了Hux的嘴唇。

接下来的几日，两人都默契地没有再提这件事。

邀请友好联盟和附属领地的使节和代表聚会是Ren提出来的，意在展示第一秩序的强大实力，炫耀他们的新武器装备。主要地点就选在这新旗舰上的王座室里。Hux虽然一手操办了所有展品安保等等细节，却从未想过自己会参加这种喝酒跳舞陪着假笑，一切浮于表面的活动。更不用说以最高领袖的奴隶的身份参加了。那个请求本应该是私下的事情。焦虑缠绕着Hux，他不得不时常停下手中的事来深呼吸，调整情绪。 _Ren_ _说过别担心_ ，他这么安慰自己。自己一定是疯了，如此信任一个曾经毫不犹豫地伤害过自己的人，还将自己苦苦经营的形象置于危险之境。

可这该死的风险带来的快感让人欲罢不能。Hux毫不后悔自己提出了这样的要求。

每晚劳累了一天的Hux赤裸地躺在床上，Ren依然像往常那样掀开被子，饿狼一样地侵占他的身体。一切没有什么变化。但也许是幻觉，Ren巨大的手掌会在他身体上多停留一会儿，小心地打量抚摸，脖颈腰肢手腕。事后汗津津的Ren通常会踢开被子，躲到床的一角睡着。现在他会从身后搂住Hux，粘腻而炽热的身体贴在他的背上，直到Hux忍受不了这高温，一手把他推开。

聚会前的最后一晚，两人高潮过后，Ren瘫倒在Hux身上喘着粗气。释放后的空虚袭来，持续多时的焦虑到达了最大值。Hux终于忍不住开口：“Ren，明天的事，你有什么打算？”

Ren用手肘支起身体，阴茎从Hux的身体里滑出来，另一只手拨开额前的红发：“我正要告诉你，”他起身下床，向Hux伸出手，“来，我有礼物给你。”

Hux拉着Ren站起来，双脚落在冰冷的地面上。他感到精液开始慢慢流出来，双腿也在微微发颤，下意识地握紧了Ren的手。Ren转头冲他微笑，Hux涨红了脸，想松手，却决意不能认输。

走到衣柜前，Ren挥了挥手，柜门打开，一个用粉色丝带包扎好的盒子从角落里飘了出来，落在了Hux手上。

Hux翻了个白眼：“Ren。粉色的。丝带。没想到你是个浪漫的人。”

“别装了，我知道你喜欢。打开看看。”Ren靠在衣柜上，软下来的阴茎垂在双腿间。Hux突然想去玩弄，去舔。

定了定神，Hux低头拆掉丝带，打开盒子。黑色皮质手铐脚铐，上面有金色的第一秩序标志烫印；黑色项圈上挂着一把老式铁锁；黑色后庭塞。所有的金属件都是哑光的黑色。

_果然是Ren_ _的风格。_ “Ren……”Hux吸了一口气，燃起的欲望让他忘记了本想嘲笑Ren为什么没有用粉色。

“别愣着。继续看。”

盒子的底部有些布料和金属装饰。Hux拿起一看，是块长条状的半透明丝绸，光滑而柔软。一头连着腰带，由做工极精细的银链子缠绕交错编织而成，坠着一颗颗闪亮的宝石。典型的异域性奴遮羞布。Hux心跳开始加速，脸开始发烫。想象着自己穿着这个跪在王座旁。

“喜欢吗？”Ren问。

“为什么问我？我还以为你什么都知道。”

Ren走过来，揽着Hux的腰，把他挪到衣柜旁的穿衣镜前。

镜子里的自己全裸着，下体半硬，肚子上是干了精液，大腿上留下来的液体反着光。手里的盒子突然飘到了地上，腰布悬在空中。

“你一定要这么戏剧化吗。”Hux戏谑道。

Ren没有理他。用手把遮羞布挂在了Hux身上，丝绸垂坠到膝盖，掩盖着的身体隐约可见。Hux的阴茎不由自主地抽动了一下，丝绸也跟着轻轻晃动。

Ren站在Hux身后，双手抚摸着他挂着银链子和宝石的胯部：“银色很适合你。”微微弯下腰，鼻子嗅着Hux的耳后和脖子，“这就是你明天的全部衣服。喜欢吗？”

Hux说不出话来，眼前的自己从耳朵到前胸都变成了粉红的。

“还有，”另一块丝绸飘了出来，盖在Hux头上，“这是面纱。”一条同样坠着宝石的银链缠成圈落在头上，压住面纱。

只是，透过布料，Hux可以清楚地看到镜子里自己的脸。果然。全部血液一下涌上大脑。

“喜欢吗？”

“Ren。这面纱有什么用？根本挡不住我的脸！我提出这个要求是因为我信任你！我相信你可以处理好！你却把我当玩笑！”Hux被自己突如其来的怒火烧得眩晕，隐约觉得自己说了不该说的话，却又想不起来是哪句。他伸手想扯掉这屈辱的面纱。

“别，”Ren用原力固定住了Hux的手，双臂紧紧抱住他的身体，“我知道，我知道。”

“你知道什么？你什么都不知道！对，你确实知道，你是故意——”

“——你看。”Ren打断Hux，向镜子抬了抬下巴。镜子里的面纱突然飘动起来——尽管室内并没有风——而且变得不再透明。

“怎么样？”一脸得意。

“这是什么妖术。”答案显而易见，可Hux还是忍不住说出了口。

“所有人看你都是这样的。除了我。我可以清楚地看见你。”钳制Hux的力量消失了。Ren掀开面纱一角，又开始用鼻子磨蹭Hux的后颈，“喜欢吗？”

有时候Ren真是固执得可笑。Hux叹了口气，怒火渐渐又转变成了欲火，疲软的阴茎又开始扬头渴望注意。他左右侧身欣赏自己的装扮，然后向后贴紧Ren的身体。Ren也硬了起来，顶在Hux的股缝间。

“这东西看起来像王冠。我以为我是要当奴隶的。”

“你会成为我的奴隶的。只要你听话，就会是我最宠爱的奴隶，我要给你戴上最华丽的王冠，让所有人都看看，你是我的。”

Hux掀开面纱，转过身：“Ren，你知道我会听话的。你应该早点给我这个礼物。在今晚我们操之前。为什么等到现在才告诉我？浪费了多少时间。”说着手伸下去想抚摸Ren，“我们现在就开始吧。”

“别急，”Ren抓住Hux的手，“说好了明天开始，就是明天。另外，这是什么态度？做奴隶的，有什么资格主动？明天我不希望再看到你这个样子。早上记得提前起床把自己准备好，跪在床边等我。对了，没有我的允许，不准偷摸自己。”

Ren似乎轻而易举的就睡着了。Hux在一旁听着Ren的呼吸声，辗转反侧。兴奋和焦虑从来都比最浓的caf有效百倍。通常的解决方法是一针安眠剂，副作用包括反应迟钝，昏沉乏力，Hux绝不会在任何时候冒这个险。自从Ren以不适应新房间为由天天来这里睡以后，Hux极少再遇到失眠的问题。可今天绝非普通的情况，他几度差点失去控制，把手伸进被子，想要释放自己再沉沉睡去。如此反复几次后，睡意终于降临。

他又梦见了Arkanis的雨天。学院旁的酒馆偶尔会有外地商人带来的性奴，身上挂满宝石，在雨里跳舞，摇曳生姿。突然发现那奴隶就是自己，全身冰冷湿透，瑟瑟发抖。主人一袭黑衣，在烧着炉火的酒馆里向他招手。

_进来吧_ 。


	2. Chapter 2

Hux睁眼时，比闹钟提前了十分钟。起身去淋浴，打开凉水，试图缓解自己比平日坚挺的晨勃，作用并不显著，只是让他回想起了纠缠着他的梦。不过没有关系，Ren会喜欢的。习惯性地洗漱完，刮好胡子，正要像往常一样用发蜡梳好头发，却犹豫起来。Ren说过喜欢自己头发乱一点。他决定弄得稍稍蓬乱，不刻意的样子。拿出润滑剂，熟练地插入手指，润滑自己的甬道，慢慢放松入口，强忍着自行解决的冲动。当他把Ren送的礼物挂上腰间时，晨勃已经消减一半，可依然可以明显地看出凸起的形状。大概到Ren平时起床的时候，Hux准备好Ren要穿的衣服，叠好放在一边，跪在床尾的地板上等他。

正在Hux的睡意渐渐褪去，之前被蒙蔽的种种羞耻紧张兴奋张牙舞爪地扑来之时，Ren醒了。他坐起来，看着跪在眼前自己的所属物，揉了揉眼睛。

“Hux。”声音是沙哑的。

“主人。”

有那么一会儿，两人互相对视着，没有说话。Hux心跳加速，呼吸变得不平稳起来。Ren似乎也是这样的。

“过来，”Ren掀开支起帐篷的被子，露出勃起的阴茎，“吸它。”

“是，主人。”

羞耻感没有像预想中变得更强烈。或许是已经习惯了，这感觉自王座室那日起就挥之不去；也可能是自己糊涂了，其实还在梦里。Hux爬上主人的床，跪在分开的双腿间。他知道Ren最喜欢怎样的开始。手扶住性器，低头伸出舌头，从根部开始，慢慢舔到开始分泌液体的前端。

“对。继续。”Ren的手肘向后支撑。

Hux来回反复挑逗着，直到可以听见Ren开始不规则地喘息。低头含住，苦腥味突然似一记耳光把Hux打醒：Ren从昨天起还没有清洗过，干掉的精液混着润滑剂。他从未这样要求过Hux，今天是故意如此。昨晚有机会洗的时候，他直接去倒头睡觉了。被轻蔑被利用的感觉击中了Hux，第一次开始真切感到自己不过是个下贱的奴隶，鼻子不禁一酸，眼眶也许也红了。可下身却抽动了一下，开始充血。他用嘴唇小心包裹住牙齿，舌头在口腔里灵巧地摩擦着沟壑，卖力吸吮着。

Ren压抑住呻吟，开始向上顶他温热的嘴。一只手用力抓住他刚整理好的头发，只当他是个没有生命的口交杯，发疯似的上下快速套弄。阴茎一次次强行探入喉咙深处，Hux产生了强烈的吞咽反应，想呕却又被再次插入，无法顺畅地呼吸。喉咙里因为干呕和努力保持呼吸而断断续续地发出淫秽的呜咽声，眼泪被激了出来，混着汗水，粘住了散乱下来的头发。头部剧烈的晃动和窒息让Hux眩晕，大脑早已停止运转，仅存的一点自尊和自我意识也被消耗殆尽。Ren的节奏开始变乱，直入喉咙的抽插开始变浅。他抓着Hux的头发把他拽开，浓稠的白色液体带着体温一股股喷射出来，落在了Hux的脸颊上，眼窝上，还有他张开准备好的嘴里。

Hux舔了舔嘴唇，咽下这咸腥的液体。用手背擦了擦眼睛，还是有一滴精液挂在近乎透明的睫毛上。他用舌头帮Ren清理干净，抬头望向Ren：“主人……”忍耐多时的下体已经硬得发疼，分泌出来的前液在遮羞布前弄湿了一个点。

Ren隔着丝绸握住Hux的勃起，力道轻得几乎感觉不到。Hux急切地扭动着身体，想要得到更多摩擦力，Ren收回手时又失望地发出一声低吟。

“贱货，你弄脏了我给你的礼物。”Ren说。

Hux倒抽一口气，阴茎不由自主地抽动：“请你惩罚我。”他闭上眼睛，想象Ren抽他耳光，把他摁倒在床上，用力打他屁股，留下一个个红手印，继续骂他婊子贱货，然后直接插入他润滑好的后穴。

然而Ren显然看透了他的想法：“还轮不到你。”起身往洗手间走去，“过来帮我洗澡。”

Hux发现自己的眼眶里还含着泪。他眨眨眼，失望地爬下床，膝盖因为久跪的酸痛而颤抖。这次Ren并没有伸手扶他，径直走开了。 ~~~~

推开门，Ren已经开始在淋浴间冲头发。虽然Hux身为高级官员，在用水量需严格控制的飞船上享有使用流动水洗澡的特权，但也只能淋浴。浴缸这样的奢侈品只有新旗舰上最高领袖的寝室里才有。Ren却很少住在那里。

水淋在Ren身上，卷曲蓬松的黑发塌下来，露出耳朵。Hux一直都暗暗地喜欢这样的时刻，Ren那双耳朵怪异的可爱，只在洗澡时露出来，像是只属于Hux自己的秘密。Hux向往常一样伸手去摸，手抬到一半，却猛地想起自己今天的身份，只好快速收回手，恭敬地低下头，候在门口。

“来。”Ren指了指浴液，迈出水流。

没有Ren的命令，Hux不想擅自解下遮羞布，又怕再弄脏，只好尽可能站得远离水流。水和腾起的雾气虽然是热的，但溅到Hux身上的水花早已在半空中冷却，在温暖的室内显得尤其冰凉。Hux帮Ren仔细清洗，从脖子到脚踝，抚摸过他每一寸皮肤，如同进行一场神圣的仪式。自己只顾得上匆匆整理了一下，便跟着主人离开了洗手间。

回到卧室，机器人已经送来了早餐。只有一份像往常一样放在桌子上，另一份——有苦塔林茶的那份——显然按照Ren的指令，放在了旁边的地板上。

跪着吃饭不怎么利于消化，内心的翻腾更是让Hux没有胃口，可他还是快速吃完，紧张地等待Ren。通常这个时候，用完早餐的Hux已经去舰桥了，多少年来天天如此。从弑星者基地撤离后，Hux还从未容许自己放过一天假，而Ren开始时不时在Hux的住处留夜。回想起来，Hux只是猜测Ren会冥想，或者施些其他什么巫术，但从不确定自己离开后的Ren到底做了些什么。想要在工作时间见到Ren总要先提前预约。Hux的手心开始出汗，接下来的事情完全是未知。邀请来的使节午餐后才会陆续到达，Hux早已向手下详细交代了一切接待事务，Ren并不会去亲自迎接。

吃完饭的Ren起身换好了Hux为他准备的干净衣服，穿上靴子。Hux攥着拳看着Ren，不知他是不是要走，是现在就带他出门还是留他一人在这里。Ren只是拿起datapad坐在了Hux的冰蓝沙发上。Hux松了口气，识趣地爬到了Ren脚边，弯下腰，成了Ren的脚垫。额头几乎贴地，呼出的热气在地板上起了雾。

“很好。”Ren看着datapad，头也不抬。

不知道这样过了多久。从起床就跪在冰冷地板上的双膝疼痛难忍，承受着重量的后背也开始酸痛。Hux心里尖叫着想活动，却不想惊动Ren，也深知自己没有资格开口。

双腿麻木到失去知觉，意识似乎开始抽离身体。Ren放下脚，翘起腿，轻轻抖了抖脚尖：“舔。”

Hux稍稍抬起上身，脊柱发出一声声脆响。他双手捧住Ren的靴子，伸出舌尖，强忍住反胃。只是皮革的淡淡苦味。Hux放松了警惕。

“脏狗。”Ren毫无征兆地抬脚把Hux一下踢开。

Hux失去平衡，摔坐在一边。可他知道自己是谁，主人的命令是什么。回过神来的Hux又手脚并用地爬过去。他只想要服从，只想要主人满意。

_是，这就是你的位置，卑微渺小不值一提，只配给主人擦鞋。_ 不知道是哪里凭空冒出的想法，像是剧毒迅速蔓延开来，一边侵蚀着意识，一边刺激着感官。Hux闭上眼，放松舌头，在鞋头留下一道道湿痕。这就是他的宿命，唯一的解药。

 “你提前把工作安排的很好。到目前为止还没有出什么岔子。”Ren收起datapad，弯腰抬起Hux的下巴。

Hux猛然想起昨天的自己和今天不一样，迷迷蒙蒙似乎在梦里。

“刚才表现得也很好。”Ren凑上前，很近很近，温暖的鼻息落在Hux脸上。他颤抖着，想凑上去吻，发现自己咧着嘴在笑，像个疯子。

Ren拍了拍沙发：“到这来。这是你的奖励。”

麻木的双腿勉强支撑起身体，Hux挣扎着想站起来，血液跟不上动作，眼前一黑，向前倒了过去。然而并没有摔到地上，Ren在半空中用原力拖住了他，Hux软绵绵地落在了沙发上。

“你看你。”Ren帮他把头发撩到耳后，指节轻抚着他的脸。

Hux的睫毛上挂着干了的液体，眼里含着泪，抬头想锁住Ren的目光，却看不真切。

“我说过，我会照顾好你的。”Ren贴在Hux的耳边喃喃道，嘴唇轻轻抿住柔软的耳垂，“从现在开始，把你的一切都交给我。”说着抓住飞过来的黑色脚铐手铐。Hux乖乖背过手，任Ren为他扣上枷锁，夺走自由。

遮羞布被掀开，露出再次充血红涨的阴茎。被麻痹的意识随着轰鸣的心跳渐渐苏醒，绝望的渴求再度控制了Hux。他尽可能地伸直腿，弓起身，想忘记一切，想早点被包围在Ren的手心里。

Ren涂抹了润滑剂的手虚握起来，从顶端开始，不紧不慢地套下去。快感顿时电流一般，从被忽视许久的阴茎传遍全身，肌肉不由自主地收缩起来。Ren故意放慢节奏，套弄两下就轻轻捻弄龟头。Hux呻吟着，扭动着，想要更多。

Ren完全没有理睬Hux，继续用缓慢的节奏上下动着，偶尔会抚摸Hux的囊袋或者突然去揉捏几下乳头。每当Hux开始拱起腰试图得到更多摩擦时，Ren却收回手，空留Hux着了魔一样地凭空做着抽插的动作。

“主人……求你……”

“求我什么？”Ren的指尖挑逗着Hux，从会阴抚摸到漏了几滴透明液体的前端。

“求你……”

“说出来。”Ren命令道，掌心粗糙的老茧摩擦着Hux的系带。

“我想射……”

“我说过什么？你没有资格提要求，”Ren稍稍使劲揉捏了一下龟头，Hux喉咙里挤出尖叫声，“我让你射你才能射，明白了吗？搞明白自己的位置，别让我失望。”

Hux使劲点了点头。

“说话。”

“明白了，主人。”

Hux绷紧了腹部的肌肉，努力地保持深呼吸，所有的注意力都用在控制自己上。绝不要让主人失望。

可这团从下身开始燃烧的火焰太炽热，Ren灵巧的双手太了解他的身体。他渴求主人的认可，又难以抵抗极乐的欲望，Hux闭紧眼，感觉自己被两个极端生生撕裂。

全身都开始震颤，Hux再也无法控制，呜咽出声：“要到了……主人，我要到了……求你，求你让我射——”

“——你做了什么值得我让你射？”

_什么？_ “你说过我表现得好，你说过这是给我的奖励——”

“完成工作是你分内的事；随便哪个婊子都能让我爽。我凭什么只奖励你？”Ren加快了速度，另一只手钳住Hux的下巴，猛地抬起来。

“因为……” _为什么？凭什么？_ Hux隔着睫毛看着Ren，无法思考，大口喘着粗气，身体在崩溃的边缘，“……因为只有你能满足我，我是你的奴隶，我是你的，只属于你——”

“射吧。”

一片空白。全身痉挛，头向后仰，眼球在紧闭的眼皮下翻了上去。被禁锢的手脚勒得生疼，但那都不重要。Hux发现自己失去平衡倒在了Ren的怀里，Ren温暖的手还在动着，直到高潮退去。精液落得到处都是，Ren的手上，自己的身体上。Hux无暇在意弄脏了的沙发，他更在意落在遮羞布上的那几滴：Ren会惩罚他吗，他要在众目睽睽之下穿着这带着精斑的透明丝绸吗——

“这时候该说什么？”Ren的气息就在耳边，声音却很遥远，“我刚刚让你射了，你应该说什么？”

_说什么？_ Hux眨了眨眼。 _对了_ ——

“谢谢。谢谢主人。”Hux伸出舌头，舔干净了Ren手上的精液。

“真是条好狗。”揽着Hux的手拨弄着早已乱了的红发。

Hux的呼吸渐渐开始平稳。

“刚才你说的是真话吗？”Ren问，手停了下来。

“什么？”

“你说你是我的，”Ren顿了顿，“你说你只属于我。”

 Hux顿时警觉起来，坐直了身子：“我是这么说的。”

“这些东西上的标志都是第一秩序的，”Ren看了看把Hux的双手铐在背后的皮手铐，“如果秩序不存在了，如果我不是秩序的最高领袖，你还会那么说吗？”

_这算是什么问题？难道这不是在演戏吗，问什么真与假？是在测试忠心吗？_

“最高领袖，你知道我所做的一切都是为了第一秩序。秩序发展到今天，我的功劳你也看在眼里。你是秩序的最高领袖，我绝无二心，天地可——”

“——行了行了，省省你这套鬼话。”Ren不耐烦地摆摆手，“叫我主人，记住了吗。”

“记住了，主人。”Hux咽了咽口水。

“回答我，”Ren的目光直直探入Hux的双眼，在寻找着什么，“今天你是属于我，还是属于第一秩序？”

_小心。_ Hux深吸了一口气：“属于你，主人。”

“怎么证明？”

_怎么证明？_ Hux望向那双温柔下来的深色眼睛。自己一定是醉了，从早晨睁眼的那一刻开始就醉了，亦或是磕了什么迷药，因为接下来的动作和脱口而出的话都毫无道理。

他侧过身，动了动肩胛骨，目光从Ren的眼睛缓缓移动到自己的上臂：“请你标记我，主人。用你自己的标志。”

“好。很好。”Ren站了起来，身体挡住了室内模仿恒星的光线，他低头看着Hux，喃喃的声音轻得几乎是随着气息呼出来的。

Ren从堆着他的杂物的柜子里翻出一个黑箱子。Hux认出来那是Ren的工具箱，很久以前见过他用它修补过在战斗中破损的头盔。Ren还拿来了军舰上每个房间都配备的标准医药箱。

他在Hux旁边坐下，低头用嘴唇和鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭Hux的上臂。左手揽住Hux的腰：“不要动。”

当Ren右手里的电焊笔慢慢接近他时，Hux竟没有害怕，仿佛站在了自己的身体外面，只是纯粹地在观察，就像隔着玻璃观看对暴风兵的改造实验手术。

然而开始在手臂上灼烧的笔尖把他瞬间拉回身体。所有肌肉都紧缩起来，巨痛刺穿了全身。“Ren——Ren——”Hux张大嘴，想尖叫，却发不出声。汗水和泪水一粒一粒地滑下来。

“嘘，别动，马上就好。”Ren的另一只手死死地固定住怀里Hux徒劳挣扎的身体。

电焊笔在皮肤上滑动。一笔。两笔。

Hux丧失了对时间的概念，第二笔似乎耗尽了他的一生。他只想逃离自己的意识，闭上眼睛就要昏厥过去。

“Hux！坚持住，保持清醒，马上就好，”Ren的声音远远地飘在空中，“Hux——”

Hux睁开眼。

Ren正在用毛巾仔细地为他擦拭身体。认真的样子，仿佛Hux是件精密仪器。

脚铐被解开了，手还被捆着。不知道是不是因为麻木了，手臂没有那么疼了。Hux低头看了看，薄薄的药膏下面，血红的烙印清晰可见。一个十字。Ren的光剑的形状。

“Ren——主人——”

“你醒了。”Ren的眼里带着微笑，“我给你涂了一层稀释了的bacta。这样可以缓解疼痛，也不会太快愈合。”Ren自然是处理伤口的行家。

“渴了吗？饿不饿？”他不等Hux回答，端来一杯塔林茶，喂Hux喝下，还拿来一块水果蛋糕，不由分说，往Hux嘴里塞了一口，“这是为今晚的晚宴准备的。我让机器人拿来一个，提前给你尝尝。”

Hux忍住了没翻白眼。菜单都是他亲自定的，采购也是他亲自安排的，这蛋糕是第一秩序领地里的特产，他当然知道什么味道。

“我昏过去多久了？”蛋糕很甜。

“没多久，现在刚过午餐时间。趁他们还没来，你可以先休息一会儿。”

手被禁锢住的Hux就这样无助地瘫坐在沙发上，任由Ren一口一口喂他吃饭。上一次这样是什么时候？Hux记不起来了。也许很小很小的时候，母亲这样喂过自己吧。Hux想象着窗外淅淅沥沥下着雨，母亲抱着襁褓里的自己，哼着她家乡的童谣，哄他吃饭。可她来自哪里？童谣是怎样的？脑海里就连她的面容都是模糊的。也许这些从未发生过。Brendol说过，她生下他就离开了。Hux从未相信过他，这句话却格外刺耳真实。也罢，他现在拥有了当年Brendol想都不敢想的一切。Hux回过神来，Ren正对着勺里的热汤吹气。


End file.
